Dangerous love
by Final-Hope
Summary: This is a JuniorAnita TohruHisami story please R
1. The kidnaping

Hello I hope you like my story its my first R.O.D the tv story but I gave it lot of thought so I hope you like it the couples are Junior/Aneta Tohru/Hisami so if you don't like this couple please don't flame me just don't read the story because I wont put up with flames thank you and I hope everyone likes my story.I do not own R.O.D the tv or any of the stuff I might use.

Anita sat on the floor in front of the tv "GRRR!! There's nothing to dooo!! AWWW!! MECHELLE!!!" "yes dear?" "Im bored there's nothing to do!!' "Well lets see hey I got a great idea lets go down to the book store""huh ill pass im not going to the book store"huh well I thought you said you was bored""yeah I did but anything is better then the book store.........Im gonna go out for a walk...........maybe I'll find something to do bye""ok bye don't get into trouble""I wont"

"Sigh maybe Hisami is at the school I'll go see"Anita walked through the school wondering were Hisami could be she already asked and the teacher said she was here but she was not in the library and that's were she mostly is. "I wonder were she could be""lets go tohru you can do it""was that yeah it was Hisa"Anita ran to the window and saw Hisami down with the baseball team Anita ran till she was outside "Hisa hey I've been looking for you""Oh hi Anita what's up?""Nothing why are you down here with the boy's for?" "Oh nothing ummm just watching Tohru kinda wanted me to watch him today"Hisa said as she started blushing "Oh he did did he you now what I think he li......."Anita said as she was cut off "What are you doing here Anita?"said Tohru "huh I was looking for Hisa if you don't mind!!!?""you don't need to be a brat I was just asking""well you don't have to be such a bas###d either"she said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"your such a child you should be back in elementary said Tohru Anita glared at the stubborn boy in front of her "well say hello to my little friend" as she raised her middle finger "AWWW we better get going hehehe "Hisa said Tohru stood there puzzled with a what just did that brat just do face his friends walked up right after the girls left "wow dude you just got told off by a girl not to mention flipped off" one of his friends said as all of them bursted out laughing "OH just go away guys its not that funny!!!"What ever dude but I now one thing I wouldn't want to be in you shoes hahahaha!!""Oh leave me alone"

"I cant believe you just did that Anita""why he sooo deserved it I just want to take his round head and beat it up so severely"as she started thrusting her hand in her hand while laughing real evil like Hisami sweat dropped at the sight "so anyways what do you want to do now Anita?" "Huh oh umm do you want to go to the park?" "Ok lets go"

the girls walked till they came to the park bench "hey Hisa do you want some ice cream?"ok thank you""what kind?""Vanilla please""ok I'll be right back" Anita ran to the ice cream shack "I need one Strawberry ice cream and one Vanilla please""ok just a minute"'huh what's that?" something flashed in the tree next to her she went up and felt her cheek "What blood?" heard she reached down to grab some paper but she felt someone grab her before she could "Awww! Let go of me!!!!! was the last thing she said before being pulled in a limo and drove away.

Cliff hangger

I hope you liked that I'll finish it if I get 10 good reveiws. PLEASE R&R


	2. The lies

Hello and I hope everyone liked the first chap ill try to make the chapters longer so here's the next chap.

Anita sat in a dark damp place she felt kinda light headed she tried to remember what happened to her but she couldn't she wanted to remember but nothing was coming she couldn't remember her own name she couldn't even remember what she was doing before she got here it was all a blur to her.

the door came open and she felt herself being carried down a bright hall way when she finally stopped she opened her eyes to find three strange people in front of her one was a man with a cane and a women with short blonde hair but then the other one was a big guy with sunglasses on she felt like she meet this guy before but didn't know were "Hello"the man with the cane said"um hello were am I and who am I and who are you people?""we are your parents and you are Anita our daughter you got attacked by our enemy and they knocked you unconscious we brought you home as soon as we could but they wouldn't stop chasing us""who were they?""here's a picture of them the blonde one is Michelle the tall one is Maggie they are dangerous to us so you got to get rid of them""Huh how am I supposed to do that?""Oh my dear child believe me you can you're a paper master""A paper master?""yes you just forgot when you got hurt we'll teach you how to all over again I promise""Ok...dad"

Hisami ran through the town with tears in her eyes she ran all the way to Anita's house "Help help Michele, Maggie help"Michelle ran out "what is it Hisa?"its Anita she was kidnaped!!" "What!!!""I saw a black limo pull up and take her I chased it but I couldn't catch them im sorry""Its ok Hisa im sure she just fine well find her don't worry""you sure?""yes positive"

"Ok""just go home well find her""ok bye"Michelle and Maggie sat around thinking of how they could get her back Michelle had tears running down her face"enough of sitting around I say we just bust in there and take her back!!"said Michelle "im with you lets go!!'

"Anita its time for you to show us what we taught you go get them there already in the building!""ok im ready ill bring back their body's!!!!!"

I hope you liked that chapter another cliff hanger when I get some more review's ill update.


End file.
